


Shed

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: Not long after being assigned to Anakin, Ahsoka becomes worried he’s hiding something serious and goes to Obi-Wan for advice.





	Shed

The cloud of anxiety currently hovering outside of his meditation chamber made Obi-Wan set down his cup of tea half way to his mouth; it was of a level he usually associated with his former padawan but it wasn’t him, he could feel that much.  It was almost a relief when the gentle chime sounded to ask entrance.  “Come in!” 

 

When the door slid open, he couldn’t quite keep the surprise from reaching his face.  “Padawan Tano,” he greeted the uneasy Togruta.  So, not far off from his padawan, then.  “Please, sit.  Would you like some tea?”  He began to pour a second cup before she had the chance to answer. 

 

Ahsoka seated herself on the cushion opposite him, immediately drawing up her knees and wrapping her arms around them; it was with the briefest of smiles that she accepted the tea.  “Thank you, Master.”

 

He tried to project as soothing a presence as possible. “What’s troubling you, young one?”

 

For a moment she did nothing but sip her tea and he allowed her the time.  Even if he couldn’t have sensed the conflict, the worry roiling within her, her posture would have telegraphed it—she seemed to be trying to make herself even smaller.  “I’m worried about Master Skywalker,” she disclosed tentatively, “So I thought I should talk to you.”

 

“Ah.”  That explained the conflict; their training bond was still so new, she probably worried this would be seen as a betrayal.  “Yes, of course, please—” he gestured invitingly for her to continue. 

 

“I’m afraid Master Skywalker is sick!”  The words escaped her in a rush, her wide eyes dropping to her hands.  Her fingers clenched tighter around her cup as she finished softly, “And that he’s trying to hide it from me.”

 

Obi-Wan felt his own worry spike at the revelation, took a meditative breath to try and quiet it.  It certainly sounded like something Anakin would do.  He didn’t bother trying to hide his concern, though he kept his voice calm.  “What makes you think that, Ahsoka?”  He took a long, steadying drink as he awaited her answer.

 

“His hair is falling out,” she began, turning her cup in her hands, “It’s all over our cabin in the _Resolute_ , and in the _Twilight_.  I’ve been finding it everywhere.”  She took a breath, drained her cup and set it aside.  “I tried to ask him how he was feeling, or if anything was wrong, and he’d always shrug me off—” another brief smile, rueful this time, “or get annoyed.  So I tried to research possible causes on the Holonet, and they’re all _horrible._ ”  Ahsoka tucked her chin into her knees, looked up at him from under her lashes.  “I didn’t know what else to do, so…”

 

His eyes widened a fraction and he hid an amused smile behind his tea.  “Coming to me was a good instinct to follow.”  Clearing his throat, he set his cup aside as she had.  “You came to us from the Clawmouse Clan of initiates, yes?”  At her nod, he followed with, “Did you have any humans among your agemates?” 

 

She shook her head slowly.  “Not many, no.”  It looked like she hadn’t given it much thought before then.  “Why?”

 

Truly, he noted to himself, it was amazing the things they _didn’t_ think to tell new padawans sometimes.  “We all shed a bit as our hair grows,” he ran a hand through his own, almost absently, “Some more than others.  And Anakin…”  He huffed a laugh.  “Well, he never does anything by half-measures, does he?”

 

“So then…” Ahsoka blinked discerningly, “this is normal?” 

 

“He’s always been this way, yes, and remains strong as a gundark to this day.”  Obi-Wan allowed his amusement to show, smiling warmly, “Rest easy, your master is just fine.”

 

Her stripes brightened to vivid blue with embarrassment, her gaze dropping to the floor between them.  “Oh.  I…”  Her teeth caught briefly on her lower lip, her legs shifting under her as though she was preparing to spring up.  “I’m sorry, Master Kenobi.  I didn’t mean to waste your time.”      

 

Before she could bolt he leaned forward, laid a hand atop hers.  “Ahsoka, you don’t have anything to apologize for.  I told you before—” he caught her gaze and held it before repeating, “coming to me was a good instinct to follow.  No one knows Anakin better than I.”  And no one knew better what it was like to worry about him.  

 

She still looked—and felt—tense, but stayed in place.  “You’re sure?”

 

“Of course!”  He gave her hand a comforting pat.  “Now then,” he watched as she sank back on her heels, tried to project the serenity he had when she’d first entered again, “I remember how easy it is to fall out of meditative practice once you become a padawan, always so much going on.”  She nodded her agreement readily, a bit of color rising in her stripes again.  “I like to use this room for Empty Mediation—” his voice was gentle, “would you care to join me this afternoon?”

 

Ahsoka took a deep breath, her shoulders visibly relaxing when she released it.  “I think I’d like that, Master Kenobi,” she told him, a small smile curving her lips, “Thank you.” 

 

~*~    

**Author's Note:**

> Ahsoka totally went to Space WebMD and scared herself. XD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Growth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391990) by [SingManyFaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces)




End file.
